Projecto de Convocatoria
by Tokaaxdd
Summary: Pasen por aquí! c: A Hacer una Convocatoria de SAO [ Sword Art Online] :33 Diversión y mucho más! w/


_-**Nombre &amp; apellido:** (Ustedes eligen)  
_  
_-**Nombre opcional:** (El sobre-nombre)  
_  
_-**Edad:** (Cualquiera edad esta bien)  
_  
_-**Género:** (Hombre o mujer)  
_  
_-**Personalidad:** (Lo que se les pase por la mente de su Personaje, si quieres que sea, timido, alegre, étc..)  
_  
_-**Descripción Física:** (Como será su Personaje, la altura que mide, si es blanca o morena, de pelo largo o corto, étc.)  
_  
_-**Historia:** (Una historia cortita con respecto a su personaje)  
_  
_-**Extras:** (Lo que le gusta, lo que le da miedo, étc)  
_  
_-**Mascotas**__**:**__ (Pueden tener alguna criatura mágica, la criatura también se puede convertir en humano, si ustedes quieren claro, ya que no es obligatorio)_

_-**Conocidos: **(Si quieren tener algún novio, hermano, primo, tío, pueden ponerlo aquí, y comenzar con sus descripciones como las de su personaje que como quieren que sea, o alguno de los personajes del Anime)_

_-**Magia Especial o Heredado: **(Alguna magia que a ustedes les guste, si es heredado de algún familiar suyo o es por su propia cuenta)_

* * *

-En este rol que haremos se necesitaran, 4 personas. Y lo haremos en grupo de a dos, para que se lleven bien con sus nuevos compañeros de equipo. Trabajar juntos es lo importante, cuando queramos hablar durante el Rol de este proyecto, usaremos "[" "]" o este "(" ")" Por si acaso, si quieren avisar sobre algo, si tienen alguna duda, o hablar de cualquier cosa.

* * *

_**Oo Mi Oc oO**_

-**_Nombre &amp; apellido: _**_Lotty Tomimoto_

-**_Nombre opcional: _**_Lotty o Lotty-chan ( O como quieran llamarme )_

-**_Edad: _**_16_

-**_Género: _**_Mujer_

-**_Personalidad: _**_Al principio es algo tímida pero si la conoces a fondo es, __Tierna, amable, a veces puede comportarse infantilmente, cariñosa, simpática,tranquila, amigable y es de confianza, es algo torpe cuando se trata de estar nerviosa y en algunos casos, muchas veces, es llorona.**  
**_

-**Descripción Física: **_De piel blanca con algunos signos en su cuello negro como tatuajes, mide 1.59, Con el cabello largo un poquito más arriba de la cintura algo ondulada en la parte baja, Su cabello es color negro, y tiene un ojos azules cielo, su busto no es ni grande ni pequeño, es Tamaño mediano ( Perfect(? ) Es delgada, Su vestimenta que usa en [ Casa o para salir ] Un vestido blanco con una cinta negra en la cintura, su cabello amarrado en una coleta alta con un listón negro y botas cafés altas. Y su vestimenta [ Batalla ] Es una chaqueta negra, polera gris corta, con unos jeans negros ajustados y botas algo altas negras, con unos guantes cortados los dedos negros, y su cabello suelto._

-**Historia: **_Ella vivía antes, en un bosque, donde salía a jugar con criaturas [ Según humanos y visitantes de otras partes ] Horribles, En resumen... Monstruos. Un día, sus padres empezaron a Discutir y pelearse, empezaron a discutir en quien se llevaría a Ella, o con su Madre o con su Padre, ella.. no quería ir con ninguno de los dos, y decidió escaparse apenas a la edad de 4, fue criada por monstruos a quienes considero su propia familia, que la protegía y que la amaban. Sus padres, nunca volvieron a saber de ella, pensando que Lotty... Estaba muerta. A la edad de 14 decidió dejar a su familia e irse a una ciudad poblada, ella no era muy social, guardando su verdadero yo en ella misma. Antes de que ella se fuera, se encontró saliendo de su casa una criatura pequeña que la seguía, siendo tan tierno ese animalito, decidió llevarselo con ella, pasando 2 años, se acostumbro a esa ciudad, viviendo ahí y siguiendo comunicandose con su familia, ella habría mentido diciendo que , hizo muchos amigos, pero como era algo tímida y aislada no se acercaba a hablar o hacer amigos con aquellas personas, quienes eran buenos con ella, finalmente, vivió en un departamento, con 3 habitaciones, 1 baño, Dos salones [ La Sala y otra sala para cenar ], y 1 cocina grande._

_**-Extras: **Le gustan los días de lluvia o nublados, Le tiene algo de miedo a personas desconocidas o humanas, siendo que ella siempre fue protegida, le gusta el chocolate de vainilla, Se encariña muy rápido con las personas que son muy buenos con ella, no le tiene miedo a cosas terrorificas al contrario, le parecen tiernas e bonitas, le gustan cualquier clase de animales menos las lagartijas y conejos, Cada vez que hay días soleados sale con un paraguas, pero la mayoría de las veces que sale, llueve lo cual a ella le encanta, no le gusta cuando la regañan o le gritan, ya que se puede poner a llorar fácilmente, perdona a las personas rápidamente, y es algo extrovertida cuando se trata de peluches, siempre es muy feliz, menos en su infancia que siempre se mantenía encerrada, triste y solitaria, Le gustan mucho las paletas de colores y helados de vainilla u Pie de limón._

_**-Mascotas: **Un pequeño animal parecido a un Puercoespin bebé, color blanco, y las puntas de su cabello y ojos son negros, esta pequeña criatura recibe el nombre de "Mosha", es.. algo traviesa, muy dormilona y se lleva bien con las personas rápidamente, e a las personas que no les agrada, solamente le gruñe y se aleja, también es cariñosa y en algunos casos, torpe pero linda._

_**-Conocidos: **\- - - _

_-**Magia Especial o Heredado: **La magia especial que contenía Lotty, no fue heredado por sus padres biológicos sino por sus padres que la han criado [ Monstruos ] quienes le heredaron el poder de las sombras, también concediéndole unas tres armas, Pistolas, Dagas y un látigo._

* * *

-Gracias a las personas que querrán participar en esta Historia!  
Se preguntaran "¿En donde será que conversaremos y haremos rol?" pues claro!  
Con gusto, lo haremos por Facebook.  
Solo tienen que decirme su nombre de Facebook, Por  
"Private Messaging" A mí c: y Yo, crearé el grupo, que consté  
que esto no es solo por este proyecto, sino para conocer buenas personas y Hacer nuevo amigos con  
Diversión! Espero nos llevemos bien todos! Los quiero Mucho, Byebye!

Oh, verdad, aún no lo eh dicho, perdón, Esta convocatoria Tratará de: ... .chan! -Música de fondo(?- SAO! [ Sword Art Online ] .

También, otra cosita más! Bueno, uno de los participantes ya lo tenemos, ya que se ofrecio, que es...¡Frank-kun! c:  
Ya que el quiere participar uvu  
Bueno, Eso era todisimo, lo que tenía que decir! Byecito:3!

-Se despide Tokaa-chan!


End file.
